Known local bar code data processing and printing systems used at distribution centers such as a warehouse typically include a bar code printer for printing bar codes and related alphanumeric information on tags, labels or the like. Such systems can typically receive data from a single host computer, such as a main frame computer at a distribution center for printing only. In these known systems, the data transferred from the main frame computer is in the form of a purchase order wherein the local system translates the purchase order data into a print job for a bar code printer. Each field of data in a record of the print job is typically identified by an ordered numeric representing the field's position relative to other fields in the record. This results in a very rigid structure for data transmission making it very difficult to add one or more new data fields to a print job in the middle of a record. Further, because these local systems can typically receive data from the host computer only for printing they do not allow the distribution center main frame computer to control the maintenance and/or manipulation of data stored at the local processing system.